Trapped
by Fangirl1a
Summary: Four souls are trapped inside the four animatronics that live inside Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Before they were lost spirits filled will hate and despair, they were children. So how did they slowly loose their minds? My take on the story of the missing children. Please accept that this is my headcanon and some things were changed or re-interpreted. T for gore and violence.
1. Bows

In Molly Chung's hair there were two ribbons. Her mother told her they made her look darling. The scarlet bows kept her raven hair in two high pigtails. Molly sat in the back seat of the car with her stuffed bunny. He was purple and had a red bow too, on his neck.

"Can I hold him?" Molly's five year old sister reached over to her.

Molly let out a whine. "No! Bonnie is _my_ bunny. He's mine and he's for me. Today I'm going to see him in concert."

Her sister grumbled. "That's stupid. Besides, Bonnie is a girl name. Bonnie isn't a boy!"

"Shut up!" Molly swung at her sister.

"Calm down back there," said their mother, who was driving.

"It's not my fault! Molly is trying to hit me."

"Molly stop hitting Clara and don't say 'shut up'."

Molly crossed her arms across her chest and tight around Bonnie. "Sorry," she said unconvincingly.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet until they got to the restaurant. Every other Saturday, the Chung family went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was something both of the girls looked forwards to the moment they left. Molly was the first out of the car, she brushed off her favourite purple dress and gripped Bonnie by the ear. In this time, Clara ran ahead of her.

"Hey not fair!" Molly cried as she ran after her.

Their mother jogged to keep up with her children.

For any child, be it their first or third or fiftieth visit, always feels enchanted while entering the pizzeria. It's filled with other kids like them, of all ages. All the kids are eating the delicious food and running around. There are long tables that cascade down the bright purple carpet. In places other than this, the floor is checkerboarded. The walls are purple and everything is bright and colourful. Once, Pirate Cove was an area with a ship for kids to play in and an extra part of the area but has been closed off for five years now. When Molly and Clara asked their mother why, she refused to tell them. Despite the atmosphere, the biggest attraction of the pizzeria is the band. In front of the eating area was the stage, it was ornate and colourful. On the stage there were three animatronics, a bear, a chicken and a bunny. To adults it probably seemed this way. To the kids it was different. On the stage stood three musicians who lit up the world, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. Each one had an instrument, a personality and a place in the kids hearts.

"Look it's Bonnie!" Molly cheered.

When the Chung's entered, music was already playing. Freddy was singing a song about going on a picnic.

"I want them to play the pizza song!" Clara exclaimed.

Molly rolled her eyes. She was sure that her sister didn't know any other song but Molly knew them all. She loved Bonnie the most though and she wanted to play guitar and planned to take lessons next summer. Molly was only seven but she let her passions run wild. She loved art and anything colourful. She would draw pictures of her future, one of her playing guitar in front of a cheering crowd was her favourite. She was rather good for a seven year old, she thought so too.

She ran up to the stage and pushed to the front to see Bonnie. She looked at her Bonnie, Molly had to admit hers was cuter. Probably because the Bonnie on stage was not nearly as soft or tiny. Still, Molly's favourite thing about Bonnie was the bow tied neatly around his neck. That's why she always had bows in her hair, in any style and every colour. Whenever she went to Freddy's however, she'd make them red like Bonnie's and in pigtails like bunny ears. Clara said that she was obsessed but Molly knew that her little sister was just silly and jealous.

When the song finished, a voice announced that the band was taking a break and the curtain closed. The kids ran back to their tables. Clara turned to go but Molly stayed back a second. When she turned around there was someone talking to Clara. Some other kids were watching too. It was Freddy! He looked fuzzier than usual and was whispering something to Clara. Molly, couldn't help but feel jealous. She went up to Freddy and Clara.

"Hi," she said to him. "I'm Molly! I love all your music."

Freddy chuckled. "Thank you Molly." He had a deep and hearty voice that made his chuckle sound warm. She thought.

"I love your music too!" Clara grinned.

Molly crossed her arms. "She only knows your pizza song."

The younger sister stuck out her tongue.

"That's all right," said Freddy "I like that song the most!"

Clara giggled. The other kids looked less interested in Freddy and more interested in their pizza now. Probably because he was ignoring everyone else. No parents seemed to notice him at all despite how large he was.

"Look girls," continued the bear "I have something really neat to show you. Have you ever been in the backstage area? It's where the band and I hang out after we preform!"

The girls shook their heads.

"It's very cool! Come with me and I'll show you. It'll only take a moment."

Clara beamed. "I'd love too!"

"No, Clara," frowned Molly. "You have to stay with mom, you're only five. I'm going to go backstage."

"What? That's not fair!"

"You don't deserve to go back there." Molly felt bad for what she was saying but she wanted something over her sister to get back at her for insulting Bonnie.

Clara began to tear up. Molly could tell she was about to wail.

"Go back to mom right now Clara."

Freddy began to look around. "You'd better make a choice girls. I don't have long until I go back on."

Molly pushed her sister away. "Leave."

Clara sniffed. With a heavy heart, she obeyed and walked slowly back to their mother.

Freddy lead Molly around the side of the stage and opened a door. He shook his head and ushered her in. When she got inside she saw Bonnie to her left! She ran over and hugged the rabbit tightly. Bonnie didn't move. In a line stood Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and then...Freddy? But Freddy was right here. There were also other things in the room. There were heads of the characters. Molly screamed when she saw at least two separated Bonnie heads staring at her from shelves just behind her.

"Don't worry," said Freddy. "When we're hurt, people just change our parts to be fresh and healthy. It's like magic."

Molly nodded, unsure. That's when she noticed something else. There was another person in the room. No, four.

"Sorry to keep you waiting kids." Freddy told him. "We have enough to begin now."

And then he locked the door.


	2. Pizza

"Laura go throw that out right now!" Mrs. Chapman ordered her daughter.

With a frown, Laura picked the pizza off the ground. She looked back at her mother who gave her a stern look and pointed to the trash.

"But mom-"

"Laura."

The pizza had landed face down after she tried to run and hold it at the same time. It tore at the crust and her pepperoni and extra cheese hit the dirty carpet. Laura hated to waste good food but she couldn't argue with the fact that half the cheese was off the pizza and the slice was now fuzzy. Even she wouldn't eat that. Laura dragged herself over to the garbage in sadness. A boy who stood nearby looked at her curiously.

"Why are you sad?" The boy asked.

"I can't eat this pizza." Laura responded, still holding it.

The boy shrugged. "Why?"

She looked down at her shoes. "I dropped it on the floor."

The boy was much older than her. He looked to be about nine years old, Laura was only six.

"That's not fun." The boy furrowed his brow.

Laura nodded and slowly let the garbage can devour the pizza. She wished she could have devoured it instead..

The boy shrugged. "I'm Ben! It looks like you need a friend because you're sad."

She giggled. "I'm Laura!"

He held out his hand for her. She shook her head. "Ew. Only adults to that."

"Sorry," said Ben as he put down his hand. "I'm told that I'm more mature than other kids my age."

Laura shrugged. "It's okay."

"Did you like the song?" Ben asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. It's awesome. This is my first time here."

Ben gasped. "Woah! You've never been here before? It's so cool I'm sure you'll like the rest of your time here."

"My father wouldn't let us go here because of the fox," said Laura.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. The bite?"

She shrugged. "Dad just said it was the fox."

Though he knew more than her, Ben didn't bother to tell her any details. His previous foster dad said that he was there. That a kid was getting to close to Foxy and kept poking at him. The kid was being really bratty and then reached into Foxy's mouth and pried it wide open. People tried to stop him but he didn't. The kid looked way down inside Foxy's throat and then the jaw snapped shut right on the front of his head. Ben smirked at his knowledge. She didn't need to know any of that.

"Then dad and mom weren't together anymore so mom said that we could come here. So we did. It's really fun. I'm sad we didn't come before."

"Cool." Ben said.

"What about your family?"

He shook his head. "I'm in something called foster-care, Laura. So I've got a lady looking after me but she's kinda stupid."

Laura frowned. "Why?"

"Well," he sighed "I think she forgot me here. She said she'd be back in an hour but I've been here for five."

"Oh. Well at least it's fun here," said Laura.

"Fun indeed," said a deep voice.

The two of them turned to the voice and saw that Freddy Fazbear himself. Smiles lit up on their faces. They were surprised to see him. He looked very different up front, maybe dirtier. His top hat looked too soft as well, like it'd fall of his head. Yet he smiled and spoke with a warm tone.

"If you're so lonely, I can take you both somewhere cool to pass time."

Laura hunched her shoulders. "Mom says I can't go places with strangers."

Freddy chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm no stranger, I'm Freddy Fazbear! You're all my friends. Besides, we aren't going anywhere. We're staying in the building. I just want to show you backstage. Will you join me on a backstage tour?"

The kids looked at each other and then back at him, they nodded. Freddy smiled and lead them around the stage. He opened the door.

"Just this way."


	3. Run

"You can't beat me twerp." Noam Kar sneered at his little brother.

Amir Kar squinted up at Noam. He hated that his older brother always teased him. Amir was only five and Noam was eight. Since Amir started school everyone knew him as the young track star's brother. They expected him to be just as fast. This bugged him. How could he compare to the fastest eight year old in the country? It was impossible! Why did he, a five year old boy, have to live up to this standard? Still, Amir wanted to be fast. He loved watching his brother run because he was just so speedy. He looked forwards to the day he'd finally beat him.

"I can so beat you." Amir frowned.

"No you can't. I'll bet you an extra slice of pizza."

The two boys stood a block away from the pizzeria. They were going to race there. Their parents waited at the entrance for them.

"When I say go," smiled Noam.

Amir gulped but nodded.

"On your marks," began Noam "get set-"

Noam took off, never saying go. Amir noticed his take off and attempted to catch up but it was no use. With Noam's speed and head start there was no helping it, Amir lost very badly.

"Hey you cheated!" Amir screamed at him brother while panting for breath.

"No I didn't. You're a sore loser!" Noam cried. "You guys saw, right?"

He turned to his parents. Amir did as well. They wanted to give both their boys the benefit of the doubt but it sure did look like Noam won fair and square.

Their parents tried to reassure Amir but he wouldn't listen. He stormed inside Freddy Fazbear's. He didn't giggle or play and he didn't get up and go to the stage when the band began. His parent's got him to calm down after some pizza. Amir stayed at the table when everyone went to the washroom because he promised not to move. He broke this promise when he threw his crust across the room. He felt bad and went to pick it up. That's when Freddy Fazbear appeared.

"Freddy?" Amir looked up.

The bear nodded. "You look sad kid. Why are you sad in my pizzeria?"

Amir crossed his arms but didn't answer. He was a stubborn boy and also a shy one. He wasn't about to spill his guts, not even to Freddy.

"I have a way to cheer you up!" Freddy said. "I can give you a backstage tour. There are already two kids waiting backstage to begin."

Amir shrugged. He'd already left the table and a tour did sound cool. Maybe he could brag about it to Noam once he got back. He saw his family coming back from the washroom. He saw his brother and remembered his anger.

"Okay."

Freddy lead Amir around the stage and opened the door. A small blonde girl and a dark-haired boy were talking in a corner. Amir looked around at the dark room, no lights and it was really cold. The whole thing was so different than the dining room. There was another kid there, not speaking or even looking at anyone.

"Get to know each other. I'll get one last friend and then we'll have fun." Freddy locked the door as he left.

"I'm Ben and this is Laura," said Ben.

"We don't know who that is," Laura pointed to the kid in the corner who recoiled at the mention of him. "I think he's shy."

"I'm Amir."

"Is this your first time here?" Ben asked.

Amir shook his head. "I come here a lot."

Laura grinned. "Well I've never been here before."

"Really?"

Ben held out his hand for a shake but Amir didn't take it.

"Told you," said Laura.

Amir was confused but didn't ask. He looked around at all the heads of the characters. He looked at the line of full characters. Their eyes were black because they were turned off. Unlike some kids, Amir wasn't a super fan of the characters. He knew and believed they were robots, he just liked listening to them play. Amir had always been too logical for his age though he usually made reckless decisions as well.

"So." Laura sighed.

No one said anything. They could hear the breathing of the kid two feet away from them. They heard two sets of footsteps coming to the door.

"Is it just me or is this place really creepy?" Laura asked.


	4. Security

"Why'd you lock the door?" Ben stood up. He knew Freddy'd been locking it before but now that he was in here too, it was scarier.

With another chuckle, Freddy took off his head. Molly gasped as she realized that he wasn't real. Ben was surprised at her surprise, she seemed old enough to tell real from fake. He assumed she was one of the crazy Freddy fans then. A man stood in the suit. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He was pasty and looked to be in his mid-thirties. The man threw the head on the ground.

"Have you children ever wished that you could be a member of our band?" The man asked them with a smile.

Molly wanted to answer but she wasn't sure if it was right to do so. The man had a scary look to him.

"Yeah. It'd be cool," Laura ended up saying.

The man grinned at her. He took off his Freddy suit and wore a grey police-like unifrom underneath. He wore no name tag but on the pin over his pocket it simply said 'security' in all capital letters. Freddy's body dropped to the ground.

"I can have you join one of them right now," he said. He put the key in the pocket of his shirt and buttoned it shut.

Laura took a step back. The guard kneeled down to her level. "I'm going to show you kids something."

He walked over to Chica and twisted her neck around. It made a horrible creaking noise. He then took it off. A metal face was there in its place. The man then went back to Laura. He put the head down and picked her up in his arms.

"Hey wait!" Ben stepped forwards and extended his hand.

"Don't worry kid." The guard said. Laura squirmed uncomfortably.

He then lifted Laura high so that her feet touched the neck of Chica. The metal face was behind her legs.

"See. Now you're already standing with Chica." The guard said.

Nothing, ever, could've prepared the kids for what happened next. The man pushed Laura downwards, hard. She felt her legs tear through wire and scrape past metal. She began to scream and hit as she felt herself being jammed around the endoskeleton of the robot. The other kids were screaming too but they were trapped in the corner and couldn't run to the door.

"You'll be surprised on how well this room keeps sound out." The guard said.

Ben ran forwards and jumped on his back, trying to pry him off Laura. He pulled at his face and even went for his eyes. Angrily, the guard jumped into the air and landed on his back, Ben breaking his fall. The other three kids shrieked as the young boy was crushed. Ben grunted and tried to steady his breath. The guard turned back to Laura who was stomach deep in the animatronic. She was in too much pain to scream anymore. She couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't tell which way they were turned and twisted. She didn't make a noise when he grabbed her shoulders and began shoving her further.

Molly and Amir hung on to each other. Both of them were in tears. Confusion and horror fled through their minds and bodies. In a matter of seconds, all they could see were Laura's eyes. They were bloodshot and it almost looked like her blue eyes were purple. Amir began to dry-heave.

Laura felt the guard reach in and force her arms into Chica's. It tore and her skin and bones. The metal skeleton was like a spine crushing her from behind. Like it fell out and was being pushed back in through her flesh. She wished she'd just die to stop feeling it all. And then she did.

The guard then turned around to face the children. His hands and shirt were soaked in blood. His eyes were wide and showed no sign of light, no sign of emotion. He picked up Chica's head and put it over Laura's. Her eyes were wide open, blood seeped down from her scalp.

"Bonnie is next," he said with a wry smile.

He walked slowly over to the children. He looked at Molly. With a smile, he grabbed her by the pigtails. She would've screamed if she could move at all. He wrapped her long hair around his knuckles and lifted her by her hair.

"You have cute little bunny ears." He whispered to her.

Ben stirred on the ground. He struggled to open his eyes. When he did, he saw Molly. What was left of Molly. Which at this point, was nothing. Just her head that poked out of Bonnie's neck. She was even more bloody than Laura was. Is Ben didn't notice her absence, he wouldn't have ever guessed that was her. She was practically a pulp.

"Amir," whispered Ben.

Amir was sitting on the floor. He didn't respond. He just rocked. He was about as responsive as the fifth kid in the room.

"Too late kid," the guard turned around suddenly. "They're dead. They're all already dead. You're already dead."

To Ben's own surprise, he nodded. He nodded because he knew it. The man picked up Amir and carried him over to Foxy. Ben closed his eyes because he didn't want to see.

He opened them again when he felt the shooting pain. His blue eyes met the guard's brown ones. The man was covered in blood. Ben was numb. He felt everything and nothing. Though his eyes were wide open he saw darkness. Then there was just nothing. Nothing at all.


	5. Glow

**AN: I'm formatting this a little bit more like a television show now so it'll have a lot more changes in perspectives/backstories etc instead of a straight forward plot. **

**Also, regarding the fifth child. There are speculations on who he was. There are theories that he's Golden Freddy, Mike Schmidt and the Phone Guy. To exercise your imagination, I probably will never clarify which he became. Keep this in mind please and thank you.**

She glowed gold. Her body was a haze. She looked down at her hands, the only thing she could see. Was this death? Then she turned around. She saw the dining room at Freddy Fazbear's through two holes. It was dark but the sun was rising. Police tape was keeping everything outside the doors. Laura Chapman felt a pulsing that mimicked a heartbeat. It was racing. Slowly she looked down and saw it. The rusty yellow metal where her hands should be. She was like a person inside a person. No, not a person. No. Wait. She was inside Chica! So that meant she was trapped. Able to control herself and Chica separately. She was dead. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't scream. Laura Chapman's soul stood inside Chica. She could feel the skeleton, she could feel the chicken's body. She even felt her own freshly rotting body. All of it, even though she saw nothing but her spirit and what could be viewed from Chica's eyes. Or maybe, they were her eyes.

When she looked to her right she saw something else horrific. Freddy and Bonnie stood there, but not just them. She could see transparent figures of familiar faces. She could see the souls of Ben and Molly. They were still sleeping, not yet realizing where they were or where they'd gone. Laura wasn't just a soul inside a robot but now she could see other souls.

Ben began to stir.

"Ben?"

He was extremely surprised to hear a voice. He didn't think he'd ever hear anyone's voice ever again.

"Laura?"

"Ben! I'm scared. I think we're trapped. I think we're dead!"

"Trapped? Trapped where?"

"Look at me Ben."

He turned to her voice slowly. A gasp escaped his mouth when he saw the body of Chica. Then he saw Laura, like a ghostly figure inside that he could see right through Chica's metal body.

"What's going on?"

Laura noticed that while the soul of Ben moved his mouth, Freddy did not. Seeing him face to face was frightening. His eyes were so much like Ben's were that she wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly what there were.

Ben thought Chica looked terrible as well. She had teeth for one, she never had teeth before, she was a chicken. None of the band had teeth after the bite, they were all removed. These teeth that were here now were so life-like. So life-like.

"Guys? What's happening?" Molly said their right.

With a sigh, Chica and Freddy turned their heads. Molly gasped.

"You can see us right, Molly? Inside the robots?" Ben asked, his voice sounded dry and weak.

Molly nodded, she was shaking.

"We think we're trapped, Molly. I don't think anyone can see us except for us." Laura sighed.

"Where's Amir?" Laura looked around. Chica's head moved with her.

The dining area was empty, there was still mess on the ground like pizza crusts. The janitor hadn't cleaned up. Everyone was evacuated the minute the missing children count went to five. At first, Amir and Molly's families notified the workers there. Laura's mother assumed that she had gone off to play somewhere and Ben was not reported until that morning, when his foster mother came back for him.

"What's that?" Molly was staring at a red glowing light from behind the curtain in Pirate's Cove.

"Are you sure it isn't a reflection from a police light?" Ben asked her.

"No. See?" Molly reached out to point. The three kids jumped slightly when Bonnie's arm went up with Molly's. It creaked sharply.

Laura and Ben looked to where she was pointing. It was a bright red light. It looked a lot like the light that surrounded the rest of them. Ben looked down at the bronze glow that surrounded his body.

"Amir?" Laura whisper-shouted.

No response.

"Be louder." Molly said.

Laura gulped.

Ben looked at her. "No one can hear you but us, don't worry."

Laura flinched as Freddy's head moved with his. She then nodded and turned back to the light.

"Amir? Are you there?" She spoke loudly this time.

The children heard creaking, like wheels slowly moving across a surface. The curtain slowly began to move. They saw a metal hand open it softly. Once it was open, the kids saw Amir. Though he himself looked small and scared, the animatronic he was in looked frightening.

"Foxy?" Molly looked closely. This wasn't the Foxy she'd heard of before. He was ripped and broken. His teeth were frighteningly sharp and he looked nothing like the rest of them.

"What's happening?" Amir asked in a whisper.

Molly bit her lip. "I think we're dead."

"Dead?" Amir whimpered.

Ben glared at Molly. Then he looked down. He was only nine but he couldn't forget how young the rest of them were. Old enough to sort of understand but definitely not old enough to handle it. He wasn't even.

The sound of shouting outside startled the children. They looked around. Outside the glass door and the windows, they could still see no one.

"Weren't there five of us?" Ben asked.


	6. Carrots

"Why do you have so many carrots?" Michelle asked Molly as she crunched yet another baby carrot from her lunch box.

"Because bunnies love carrots," said Molly "I'm a bunny."

Michelle looked down at the container of carrots that Molly had brought to school. She scrunched her nose.

"You aren't a bunny," frowned Michelle "you're a person. Don't be stupid."

Molly looked up. She'd never really liked Michelle. While other kids played pretend, Michelle would only play pretend by herself. She pretended she was a movie star/singer and if anyone said anything about it she'd hit them. That didn't stop her from insulting everyone else's imagination though.

"I'm a bunny like Bonnie." Molly huffed.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You mean that stupid rabbit down at Freddy's? What are you, two years old?"

"I'm seven!"

"You act like you're two."

"What about you?" Molly said angrily. "You keep pretending you're going to be famous but everyone knows you'll never be good enough anyways when you're so mean!"

Michelle screamed angrily and attacked Molly in her seat. The two girls began to wrestle on the floor. This caused the rest of the class to notice and run forwards. Ms. Brady, the teacher, tried to pull the girls apart. The hardest part was getting Michelle to release Molly's braid.

"Office." Ms. Brady said sternly the moment she got them apart. "Now."

Jamie had to walk them to the office to stop them from fighting. It was a pretty bad choice because Jamie was Michelle's twin brother and he obviously took her side right away.

"That was really mean how you just attacked her, Molly." Jamie said after a minute of walking. He whacked Molly upside the head.

Molly shot a glance at him. He walked in between the two girls. "You saw her jump on me and you know it." She went to hit him but he pushed her away.

"I did not!" Michelle crossed her arms.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying! You made fun of me!"

"No way! You made fun of me!"

"No fighting!" Jamie stamped his foot. "You guys are so weird."

Michelle punched him in the arm. "I'm not! You saw her hit me first, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Duh."

Molly said nothing but shook her head. They reached the office. Once they got inside the principal, Mr. Norton, called them in and said he was expecting them.

"You'd better not get grounded or mom will think it's somehow my fault." Jamie said to his sister.

Michelle stuck her tongue out at him.

When they got inside, Mr. Norton had them sit on two chairs in front of his desk.

"What is this I'm hearing about fighting?" Mr. Norton said. He was a short and scrawny man of about 60 who was soft spoken. This made it hard to be enforcing.

"I was saying I wanted to be famous and then Molly told be I would never be." Michelle said quickly. She followed up her words with a forced sob. "She said I wasn't good enough and then she hit me so I hit her back. I'm sorry."

Mr. Norton turned his head to Molly, he pushed up his glasses. "Molly?"

"That's not true! I was pretending I was a bunny and she called me stupid."

"So you hit her?"

"No! She hit first!"

"Why would she do that?"

Molly looked at her feet. "I said she'd never be famous."

"So you did say it."

Molly nodded.

He sighed. "Your story is very different from Michelle's but that's the only thing that matches up is that you insulted her. You told her that her dreams were not valid. That is a very rude thing to say."

Molly nodded again, still looking down.

"Michelle," he said "I think you can go now. I'll have a word with Molly."

Michelle nodded, looking sad. She met Molly's eyes briefly before she left. Mr. Norton turned to Molly.

"Can you promise me you won't say mean things like that again?" He looked down at her.

"Yes." Molly frowned, finding it hard to argue her case.

He sighed. "Ms. Brady could use some help cleaning up the classroom after school next week. All next week. You'll stay after school to do so."

"But-"

"Molly."

She crossed her arms. Mr. Norton then dismissed her and she headed back to class. It was Friday. She frowned at the thought of cleaning up the class, especially after art class on Monday. At least tomorrow would be a Freddy's day. She got to go to Freddy's Pizzeria again. She thought about that to ignore her agonizing duties. She didn't know that come Monday there were worse places to be than in a classroom, cleaning up paint.


	7. Search

It had been thirteen hours since they were missing. In the restaurant, police officers were talking to to parents of Laura, Amir and Molly.

"Then you left him alone?" Officer Newman asked Esha Kar.

"We just went to the washroom. For two minutes, three tops." Amir's mother was distressed but was remaining calm enough to answer. Unlike Molly's mother.

"I want you to find her and bring her home!" Lucy Chung yelled at the police "I thought that was your job!"

Clara Chung sat in the corner of the restaurant, eating a piece of pizza. A female officer questioned her calmly. The energy around them was overwhelming now and Clara was beginning to get restless. She felt the need to be scared even though she didn't understand why.

"I understand, Ma'am," Officer Newman turned to her "I know you're worried but if we can calmly get information from all of you then maybe we can figure this out."

Lucy shook her head. "I don't understand... She was just there a second ago."

Ben, Laura and Molly were onstage. They watched it all, unable to speak. They didn't dare move, what if it scared everyone away? Instead they talked amongst themselves.

"That's your mom?" Laura asked Molly.

"Yeah."

"She wants you to come home." Ben frowned.

Molly sighed. "I know. But I can't."

"I know." Laura said.

Amir watched from behind the curtain. He could move all he wanted as long as his wheel did not squeak. He spotted Noam. To his surprise, the older brother was in tears being comforted by his mother.

"Where are your parents?" Molly asked Ben.

He didn't answer for a while. Molly gave up on the question but eventually, to her surprise, he spoke.

"I don't know."

Officer Newman stood up from her seat. "I don't think any of these parents saw anything."

"She did." Officer McDonald said softly but everyone heard. McDonald was talking to Clara. Confused but accepting, Clara looked up at her and nodded.

The police and parents all huddled over to the little girl.

"Yeah," said the five year old. "Freddy took her for a backstage tour."

"What do you mean?" McDonald asked.

"I dunno. Freddy said he wanted to show her backstage. Molly wouldn't let me come though. Then she went away with him. If you're looking for her she could be back there."

The adults looked at each other.

"We're here though." Molly frowned. "They won't find us back there."

Ben bit his lip. "Maybe they'll find evidence."

"Evidence?" Laura was confused.

"It means things that might help them figure out what happened." Ben explained. Right. She was six.

The police headed through the door beside the stage, the parents followed closely. Noam and Clara were being held onto by their parents. They walked into the neighbouring hall. None of them saw the heads on the four animatronics turn in their direction.

Officer Newman lead the group to the back. He held a shotgun in his hands and slowly reached for the doorknob to the supply room. It was the first door in sight and the logical first place to check.

"It's locked." He said, turning back to everyone.

"Then we're going to have to get it open." Officer McDonald tilted her head from side to side and rolled back her shoulders. With a swift kick, the door fell to the ground.

Everyone looked to her in surprise.

"This place was made decades ago with a cheap budget," she shrugged.

The police gestured for the family to stay in the hall. Then they slowly entered the room. The room was dark and empty. Parts of animatronics sat around the shelves and tables. Nobody was inside. No bodies, no blood, nothing of importance was in the room. The police even looked between the tiles of the floor and still saw nothing. Every detail was cleaned up.

"The security cameras." McDonald put her gun away.

The police quickly walked through the halls to the other side of the pizzeria where the security room was. The families were asked to wait outside the left doors with an officer. The police sealed down the large metal doors and they fell with a clank.

"Tight space." Newman murmured.

Office McDonald leaned in close to the monitors. "We should be able to see if anything was amiss yesterday."

They clicked around and found the footage for the day before. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the camera facing the stage door. They sped through the same day five times over, nothing even touched the door.

"Something's wrong." Officer McDonald went to play it back again. "She said they went through here."

"She's five. She could've had it mixed up." Newman shrugged.

A young police officer, April Metcalf, leaned closer. "There's nothing suspicious at all. Just another day."

McDonald shook her head. It all fit though. It was as busy as any Saturday, it was filed under yesterday's date, even the Chung family sat at their regular table. Molly wore her hair in pigtails, just like Lucy described.

"How could it be?"

"Maybe they left some other way?" Metcalf shrugged.

"It's as if they never left at all." Newman sighed.

"So," McDonald furrowed her brow. "Where did the children go?"

**...**

The pizzeria was dark and closed off. It would be for a few more days as the police were finished with it for now and nothing suspicious was found. The police were going to look for more evidence outside the restaurant but without a suspect or even any clue where the children went, they were at a loss. The distressed families returned home.

"How will they know it's us?" Laura asked Ben. Their souls glowed brightly in the dark pizzeria.

"They probably never will." He responded.

"They have to!" Amir was standing in front of the stage in Foxy's body. "If they know it's us then they can take us home."

"How are they going to do that?" Molly snapped suddenly. "I guess they're just going to open us up and take our dead bodies home? There's nothing left to take home, Amir! We aren't alive! We aren't going home!"

Amir began to tear up. "B-but I can still think and feel. I have to be alive."

"Molly." Ben looked at her sternly.

"No," said Laura "I guess Molly's right. We have to see that this is where we're gonna be from now on."

Amir was sobbing now. "But it's me! I'm not a fox! It's me! I can just tell my family that, right?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "You can't talk! Look at you anyways, you'd scare them off."

"Molly!" Ben reached out to grab her on the shoulder. Freddy's arm came up and gripped Bonnie's. The children cringed and the scraping sound of metal. Ben moved his hand back.

The four kids stood silently in the pizzeria. It looked so different at night. They should've never come here. They'd still be alive. They all rooted it back to their problems.

Molly thought about how she should have never gone with Freddy. She didn't love this place now, she hated it. She wished she never knew of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She hated Freddy and she hated Bonnie most of all.

Laura hated that she ever came here. She never had before. She wished that they'd listened to her dad. She wished he never left or she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be dead.

Amir wished he and his brother didn't fight. He didn't really know what he wished actually except that he were asleep in his bed. It was probably past his bedtime by now.

Ben simply hated his foster mother for leaving him there. He hated all of it, that he even needed to have her in the first place. She was so stupid. She was unfit to take care of him, look what she cost him. She cost him his life.

Most of all, they hated the memories of just the day before. The blood and the sorrow and especially the pain. They couldn't psychically feel much now but they sure could feel it emotionally. Through their memories they recounted all the terror. It would be enough to make anyone go mad, especially four children.

Laura let out a deep sigh then looked at her friends. The only ones she had now. She frowned. "How come the police didn't see anything?"

Everyone shrugged. A shadow approached the door, he shook it and unlocked it with keys. Amir wheeled himself into the corner, the other children froze. Why could be here this late? They couldn't see the man, it was dark. His suit looked pretty familiar though. He looked at his watch and murmured the time, 3:00, and that he was late. He stopped in his steps and looked at the three animatronics on the stage with a blank expression. Ben could swear he thought the man had a smile playing on his lips. Molly gasped, she was the first to see his face in the shadows. Laura's intake of breath followed as she recognized him as well. Ben would've been tensed if he had a body, he saw the tag on the man's suit. Security.


	8. Revenge

It was hard to explain the anger that someone can feel in this sort of situation you see. These children are as young as four and only as old as nine. This does not make their thirst for revenge any less, however. If they were even to ask themselves, they wouldn't be able to answer why they attempted to do what they were about to do that night. It felt otherworldly, like an instinct. It felt like the only thing that they could think about was the anger inside of them, the hatred. They had to get back at him.

"What are you doing?" Ben whispered to Molly as she took a step off the stage.

"I...I have to go." She responded with a frown.

Ben was confused. "Go? Go where? What are you talking about?"

"To give him a piece of my mind."

"Molly! No, you can't. He won't understand. He'll go crazy. You'll mess him up, don't do it." Laura whispered angrily.

Ben laughed. It was a rather unsettling laugh, especially for a young boy of his age. The laugh echoed through the room, no longer as Ben's laugh, but as a deep hearty laugh that could only come from Freddy Fazbear himself. Laura, Molly and Amir were all alarmed by his laugh, but more so how much it came out as Freddy. Wait, but if they could hear it echo, which they never do, then that mean it was real. That meant that the security guard could hear it too. Ben seemed unfazed by his laugh.

"Do you actually care?" He looked at Laura with wide eyes. "Are you telling me you're concerned about that man? Are you?" He was shouting now. "You care if he goes mad? Think about it, Laura! Think about what you just said and then maybe you'll realize how stupid you're being! Do you think he cared, Laura? Do you think he cared what he did to us? He smiled! You didn't see it because you were gone first! He enjoyed it. Do you think he cared at all while he pushed your body into Chica? Through all the metal and wires? Could you see him smiling!?"

"Shut up!" Laura screamed.

"You know I'm right."

Laura looked into Ben's eyes. They were angry and desperate but somehow smug.

"Look what he did to us." Ben spoke to all of them now. "He killed us. And we're going crazy! How about...we repay the favour?"

Nobody spoke, Ben waited for an answer.

"Doesn't that make us murders too?" Amir asked quietly. He meant murderers.

"If we're doing it, we have to do it before 6:00. That's when they open again." Molly sighed. She was surprised at her agreement.

Ben looked down. He felt bad he'd yelled at them like that. Still, he felt in charge, he wa the oldest after all. He watched them all die. The images still flashed brightly in his mind despite it being months ago. If he wanted, he could see it as though he was still there. The security guard had to pay. That was the only thing important anymore.

"Ben." Laura sighed and looked at him. She couldn't find words to continue. Ben had been through a lot, she knew this. It surprised her that he was the first to lose it. He seemed so mature and calm.

"It's almost 4:00." Ben said quietly. "These bodies move really slowly. Let's go now."


	9. Revelation

Richard McDonald finished shaving his face that morning. He rinsed and shook off his razor then put it in its place next to the sink. He walked back into the bedroom, it was 9:00 am on a Monday.

"I thought this was a day you were going to take off." Richard said to his wife, Caroline as she was glued to her computer screen at the desk in the corner of their room..

"I'm researching an important case." Caroline responded.

He smiled and sat next to her at her desk. She covered her computer screen.

"Very important. Top secret." She was half-joking, half-serious.

"Caroline, don't get obsessed." He stood up and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Being a police officer is stressful, Richard. Without my obsession... people could die."

Richard shrugged but she didn't see him. He was an english teacher so he couldn't say anything about workforce that dealt with crime. Richard and Caroline had been married for ten years now, he was thirty-nine and she was thirty-seven.

"Is this the case of the missing children?"

"Yes," she responded after a second. "I think something's up with all this. I've downloaded Saturday's footage and I keep going through it. Something's wrong though I can't put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?"

Caroline restarted the video again and looked between the screen and her notes that sat on a notepad on her lap. Richard sat next to her again.

"Tell me if you see anything. I could use a new pair of eyes to watch this," she said.

The first time, nothing, the second time, nothing. Third time's the charm.

"Pause," said Richard.

"Did you see something?"

He squinted at the screen and pointed at the camera showing Pirate's Cove. "Is that a calendar?"

Caroline clicked the image and zoomed in. It certainly was a gridded paper on the wall with big X's on the happened dates. There wasn't much else it could be.

"You can't make out what day it's on though." Richard sighed. "It's too blurry.

"Doesn't matter." Caroline shook her head. "This has almost the whole month crossed out, the disappearances happened on the end of the first week of this month. Only one week would be crossed off!"

She threw her notes down and shook her head as though it was obvious. "This isn't this Saturday's tape. It's tampered with, this was from two weeks ago."

She leaned over and kissed Richard on the cheek. "Thank you so much, sweetie. I have to tell them about this."

...

When Caroline McDonald called her colleagues to tell them of the new discovery of the case, she was surprised to hear they were already at the pizzeria after the manager called them in about their security guard refusing to leave the security office.

By the time she got there, the police had coaxed him out. He sat in the back of an ambulance with a blanket around him.

"What's with him?" McDonald asked Newman.

"He's in an odd state. Seemed to have happened just last night."

"He's the security guard?"

"Yeah."

April Metcalf walked over to them. "We can barely get a word out of him. He's shaken up really bad."

Officer McDonald stepped forwards. "The footage we viewed on the camera was tampered with," she announced.

Everyone looked at her.

"It was found that the calendar in the pizzeria showed as two weeks ago, not recent footage."

The manager walked up to her. "But no one can tamper with that footage except for-"

"The security guard," finished Newman.

Everyone turned their attention to the man on the ambulance.

As Officer McDonald approached him, his eyes began to look around rapidly.

"Can you tell me what happened to you last night?" McDonald leaned down and talked to him as though he were a child, considering his fragile state.

"T-they're coming to get me," he whispered "...I'm lucky to be alive."

"Who's coming to get you?"

"The children. T-the children want revenge."

"Revenge?"

"I thought I could bring them to life. I was right!" He suddenly jumped up.

"What do you mean?" McDonald held her hand out to calm him down.

The man began to chuckle. "I wanted to bring them to life! I thought I found the right ones and then they were alive! Alive! Finally. But...the children. They ruined them. I was wrong. I-I-I…."

Everyone around was confused. McDonald decided to best way was to get straight to the point.

"The children want revenge on you?"

He nodded.

"Does that mean you're the one who made them disappear?"

The man nodded again as some hesitation.

"Are they alive?"

The man pondered this as if he were wondering that himself. Finally he shook his head.

"You killed them?" McDonald stood up straight.

He was quiet for almost a minute until he finally spoke. "I killed them."


	10. Plan

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. I've been writing and two more chapters are currently in the editing process and will be out very soon after this.**

As would be expected, Freddy Fazbear's business suffered greatly because of this new development. This was far worse than the bite, barely anyone wanted to come anymore. It would be very hard for any business like this, or any, to have five murdered children on their hands. Despite all the negative talk and their plunge in stock value, Freddy's planned to reopen in one week and continue their business, or what they had left of it.

"That was stupid." Molly Chung sat on the edge of the stage with Laura and Ben, her large metal feet clunked heavily on the floor.

It was daytime but the restaurant was still closed. It would be for a few more days.

"I'm sorry." Amir sighed, moving closer to them.

Molly shook her head. "It's not just your fault, Amir. What were we even thinking?"

"I'll tell you what I was thinking!" Laura stood up suddenly stood up. "I was thinking that he had it coming! Look what he did to us!"

The kids pondered this for a second.

"You almost killed him, Ben." Amir whispered, turning his attention to the other boy.

Ben let out a pitiful chuckle. "So did all of you. You wanted to didn't you? After what he did? It was crazy and impulsive I admit, wrong too but for him is it okay? Think abou-"

"I don't want to kill people." Molly sighed, interrupting him.

"Not even him?" Ben looked at her.

She was quiet for a long, long time. "I want to kill him."

"We all did!" Ben sat down again. "That's why we headed towards him."

"We were too slow."

"What?" Molly looked over.

Amir repeated himself. "We should've been faster."

"We can't be fast in these." Molly looked down at her body. "They're big and chunky."

Amir stared down at himself, he was a bit broken and worse for wear. There was no denying though, Foxy was the fastest. Amir thought of Noam who was always faster than him. He was always running faster and beating him in races. All his life, everyone expected Amir to be fast too. Never was he even given the chance to try now.

"I will be fast." Amir said under his breath.

The other children looked at him. He looked up.

"Foxy is faster than the others because he isn't as big and chunky. I could move fast."

"So this is it?" Molly asked. "We're...going to kill him?"

It was strange for these four children to even consider murdering someone. The more they thought of it, the better it was though. They were angry, this man destroyed their lives. What if he was going to do it to other people too? Other kids? They couldn't let that happen. They were already dead so there were no consequences.

"How are we gonna do it?" Amir asked.

Ben put his hand under his chin. "It should be a strategy."

"First we need to learn about all this stuff. Like how his stuff works. That way we could use it against him." Molly grinned.

The kids looked excitedly at each other before taking off to the security room. They were like children pretending to be spies except this was much more real. They planned and plotted all day and prepared for the night. By the end of the hours. Molly and Laura knew which wires to detach to shut off the electricity. Amir had learned the fastest way to get to the security room but the kids decided he should only do that if it was getting hard. Ben found it kind of hard to move, Freddy felt the heaviest. Molly also said that they'd need to be like the normal band when Freddy's re-opened or people would think they were broken. She was able to teach Laura and Ben five songs before nightfall began.

"So when he comes in, the girls are gonna start and Molly'll come on his left and Laura on his right." Ben said.

"Wait so our right is his left?" Molly looked at him.

Ben nodded and continued. "I'll take a certain path so I don't get in the way but I won't move unless I really have too. If you guys disable everything then you can kill him. If the lights all go out then I'll get him."

"I'll run after him if he doesn't suspect I'm there!' Amir smiled excitedly.

"What if he does and watches you?" Molly asked.

"Then I'll go even faster."

"Now that's a strategy." Ben smiled.

"No," said Laura "It's a game."


	11. Decay

When the pizzeria opened again, all four of the children realized that the manager had reprogrammed them. They couldn't move unless it was nighttime, in the day they just danced and sang the songs but couldn't move their feet. At first it was strange but they sort of liked singing. The whole thing reminded them of their times there before. Why did he program them like that though? Did he know?

The first thing they noticed about the security guard this night was that he wasn't the same one. His outfit was the same and so was his demeanor which was enough to get them going. The four children were prepared to take him down. They executed their plan perfectly. It was well thought out and detailed to the point where many adults wouldn't even be able to think of it. The security guard sure didn't catch up on time. He had locked all the doors and kept himself inside for what he thought was his safety. He'd look through the cameras and see that the kids had moved. The thing was that when a camera was being looked through on the screen, a little light went on the camera. They notice he began to look more frantically through the cameras as the night progressed. As if playing a joke, the kids would hide and then jump in front of cameras and waited for them to turn on again. Most of the time they didn't move when he was looking, kind of like red light green light. They could tell they were frightening him, the only thing that would've made it better would be to have seen the scared look on his face. At around 4:00 the doors had drained the power and they became unsealed. All was dark. The man sat shivering in his seat, totally exposed.

"Finally," whispered Molly, almost in a whine. She began to approach him through the left doors.

"Stop." Laura was at the right doors, across from Molly. They couldn't really see each other but they could hear each other. The security guard couldn't and hadn't the slightest idea they were right there. Instead he held his breath in the dark.

"What? Why stop?" Molly asked her friend.

Laura paused. "Ben said he would do it if the lights went out."

They were successful. Not knowing what to do with the body, Amir had the idea of keeping it in one of the suits backstage. At first they were unsure about it, such a thing did bring back some unhappy memories. What else was there to do though?

"It's all bloody."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Be careful with him, Laura."

"Why? He's dead. It's not like...it hurts or anything."

"Just hurry. It's almost 6:00"

It was weird that they killed him. They'd never killed anyone before, they had never even thought of it. It didn't feel so bad if they just remembered what that one security guard was like. Even if it wasn't him, they'd get better and better at this until they could finally take the life of the man who took theirs. The children moved slowly back into their spots and awaited the morning.

"We just stuffed a guy in a suit." Molly said quietly.

"It's revenge, Molly. It isn't the same." Ben assured her.

It didn't really feel like true revenge though. Wasn't this man innocent? The kids would wonder this for a long time. Still, they sucked it up. It was better to be safe than sorry. They wouldn't forget that again. Their heads hurt with conflicting feelings. Who would think that such small and young children could experience so much? This night alone each of them had felt the flames of anger, the bitter taste of hate and the satisfaction of vengeance. Did such emotions make them like the monsters that they feared? No, how could it? When they still felt the sting of guilt, the confusion of changing morals and the pain of slowly losing everything they were. They were children but already they had experienced things beyond their years. In silence they stood with stone cold faces and millions of thoughts shooting through their minds. When did they become so bad? So mean and emotionless? Kids weren't supposed to be like this.

"They'll be police here tomorrow I bet." sighed Laura. Her voice shook but they ignored it.

Amir looked up at her. "Police?"

"Yeah when people die, police show up. Duh." Molly crossed her arms but her voice didn't sound as sharp as it usually did when she made remarks like this.

"So they'll come back?" The youngest asked.

Molly nodded. "Probably the same ones as before. We won't get in trouble though, don't worry. We won't be caught. They won't even think it was us at all."

Ben scoffed. "What? Are we that forgotten already?"

"It's not like we're people anymore, Ben. People aren't people if they're dead." Molly frowned.

"What if they get a new security guard?" Laura asked.

"Then we'll kill him." Ben didn't miss a beat.

The word 'kill' clung to Ben's dry tongue as he stood in the dark, no one ever responded to him and as the minutes passed it became clear no one would. Soon they all drifted off to sleep. Maybe he could forget this night if just kept singing and dancing like he was supposed to. He would entertain the kids, bring them joy like Freddy was supposed to. He couldn't let the kids who still came into the place, so happy and innocent, experience the same fate. He wouldn't allow it. He refused. That's why all those guards had to die. Every one that came in must be taken out. They would so no mercy. They'd show them what it meant to be stuffed in these stupid suits. What it meant to feel like kind of freaking unbearable pain, Maybe next time they'd throw him in alive and watch him scream,

"Ben!" It was Laura. She scared him out of his train of thought.

"What?"

"Ben, you're talking in your sleep again. We can all hear you."

He looked down. It was only 5:00 maybe he had fallen asleep. Boy, he must've sounded crazy whispering that kind of stuff.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Amir asked.

"I'm fine."

"Don't go all weird, Ben." Molly whispered.

"I won't."

"You already are." said Laura.

"Sorry." Was all he could say that made sense right now.

It only took a little while until everyone was asleep again. They didn't need to sleep, it was more like a luxury. At least they felt peaceful then, finally everything could be quiet and their minds could rest. They wondered how long it would take to realize the body in the back. How long it would take for the police to come. In a way, they all hated what they'd done. They were kind of...like murderers now. What made them any better than_him_? It would take a long time but the four children would eventually convince themselves that they were justified in their actions. They could be saving kids like them, right? Wow, they sure were crazy. Maybe they knew it too. They could feel a sort of madness gripping them, holding over their heads. They probably didn't even know what it was. They were too young to understand their own insanity. It was becoming increasingly clear though, their bodies were not the only things falling apart inside those thick metal robots. Not the only things deteriorating, decaying and losing every piece of what they once were.

Amir crept out from behind his curtain and wheeled off down the hallway.


	12. Alive

**AN: PLEASE READ. I realize that my whole police ranking thing may be off but I'm not going to change it now. Also, it's hard to write from the perspective of children so young but from my experience interacting with any sort of young children, they're really smarter than we think. The way they think inside and even the way they express it. I changed Amir to be five however, from the beginning. I had planned for him to turn five but I found his personality just too mature at the moment. Finally, time. This is a huge one because it is not stated what year FNAF takes is so hard but I've been looking around for any dates. Personally, I don't believe that FNAF 2 is a prequel and when I get there I will write about that in more detail. So, there's the whole thing about what years do November the 13th happen on a Friday (or maybe Saturday? Overtime?). There is also the whole 20 years thing but I'm sure that the pizzeria existed before 1987. For the sake of my story, FNAF is a sequel, this is pretty much a final decision. I still don't know when either will take place. This story is currently in the year 1992 so looks like Mike will come in sometime in the mid-late 90's, likely 1999 but I'm not sure. If any of you want to leave (nice) comments about the timeline in the reviews, that'd be awesome. I just wanted to clear that up. I'll see what I can do to make this as close to the story as I can, thanks. :)**

Henry Cartwright sat at a table all alone with one balloon. It was red. This was a pretty sad scene, even a nine year old like him understood that. It was Henry's birthday, his mother had rented out Freddy Fazbear's pizza just for him on his special day. He was to invite all his classmates. He did. No one came.

"I'm not surprised." Henry said. "It's the sixth year that it's been like this y'know."

The pizza in front of his was untouched. The manager remembered Henry by now. He let all the staff leave for the day this time around.

"No one ever shows up. Except you guys of course." He proceeded to say.

Henry was a lonely kid, he never really knew why. There was no good reason for it actually. Sometimes kids are just the outcasts for the slightest reasons.

"I only wish you could talk back to me."

The blank stares of Freddy Fazbear and his band looked out of place with their smiles. They looked down at Henry. Even though they were robots, he felt comforted in their presence.

"In my dreams, you guys are there. You talk to me and we sing songs and play games." Henry smiled. "I know it's silly. You probably don't even understand what I'm saying, you probably can't hear me. I know you guys would be great friends for me though. You would be my best friends...if you were real. I want you to be real."

Henry looked around himself and leaned over his table. He looked at the animatronics only six feet away.

"I believe you're real." Henry whispered. "I believe that your like empty bodies with personalities and thoughts all waiting to be activated by a soul. Don't worry. I'm going to help you. I'm going to find the best souls I can and then I'll bring my best friends to life. I'll have best friends and the best ones ever."

He slowly rose from his seat and walked over to the stage. The three band members towered over him. He stepped on the stage, no one would stop him anyway. He stood next to Chica and touched her cold yellow metal.

"You'd be cheerful and fun. I'd also bet that you'd love to eat, especially pizza. You would hate to let it go to waste. You'd be goofy and innocent and fun to hang out with."

He laughed, it got louder for a second, not that anyone heard. He shook his head while snickering, like it was some inside joke. Henry walked to the next animatronic, Freddy. He looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"You'd be the leader of the group and you'd be super nice and friendly and responsible. Maybe you would even be bossy but you'd know what to do in any situation. Strong-willed! That's the word."

Now at stage right, he stood before Bonnie. The rabbit smiled down on him.

"You, Bonnie, would be sassy and sweet. You'd speak your mind. I bet you'd be really creative and energetic. You'd be hoppy. Like a bunny! You're so cool Bonnie. I love your bow tie, and your ears."

Henry liked that each animatronic had accessories that fit their personality. It added more to his fantasy he had of them. He walked over to Foxy who stood unmoving in the Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy, you'd be witty and sharp tongued. You'd have bark and bite. You'd be super tough and determined"

Walking away from Foxy, Henry stood in the centre of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He stared at his friends, dreaming of them being with him. He wanted to feel the warmth of their friendship, the warmth of their hugs and happy songs. All for him. Henry smiled at these thoughts,

"To think, all you need is souls to bring you to life. Just such a little thing to make everything right. I'm not sure though, I won't be hasty. This could take a while but I promise. I will never give up on you. Ever."

...

"And then what happened?" April Metcalf leaned closer to him from across the cold metal table.

Henry Cartwright took in a breath. "Then I took Laura and gave her soul to Chica."

"He's mad. He sounds like he cares more about those damn robots than the children he murdered!" Officer Newman said. He and Officer McDonald watched Metcalf interigate their confessed murderer from behind a window.

"He knows their names too which is very interesting. It wasn't totally random, he maybe knew these kids in some way." Officer McDonald crossed her arms.

"How did you do that? Gave Chica her soul?" Metcalf asked.

Henry shrugged casually even though he was shaking. "She had to die. I'm sorry but she had to."

April bit her lip. Though he seemed willing to reveal anything, he didn't seem to interpret the questions right. If he was crazy during the murder he was even worse now. Maybe there was nothing they could get from him besides a confession.

"Why did you do it? Please, explain a bit more." She tried being reasonable, even compassionate. It was sort of hard considering she was actually quite disgusted in this man.

"When I was little I just wanted them to be my friends. That's all I wanted. They hate me now though. I know it. They tried to kill me."

"Who did you want to be your friends? Who tried to kill you?"

"The band," whispered Henry, as if the word was taboo."I wanted them to be alive. They just needed souls. The souls were complicated. I was wrong! It's just them in there now. Just them."

Metcalf tightened her fists slightly, feeling uncomfortable. She barely understood a word he said. He was quiet and speaking fast. She was almost afraid of his insanity.

Officer McDonald turned to her partner. "He's some sort of a damaged kid who thinks these robots are real. He must've murdered these poor kids as some sort of sacrifice."

"That's sick." Newman stated coldly. "What about his alleged attack?"

"I'm not sure. He's pretty much lost it, I'd be willing to be the hallucinated the whole thing." McDonald answered.

April Metcalf left the room. Henry was taken by guards back to his cell until they would need him again.

"So what do you think?" April tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear.

"I think we tell the parents and the media that this man is sick and needs help. He thought he could bring these characters to life by sacrificing the kids and then he killed them. That's all there is to it. It's fucked up and sick but that's what it is." McDonald told her.

"What about the bodies?" Newman asked.

Caroline McDonald shrugged. "He said he disposed of them. You couldn't get him to say anything else, right?"

Metcalf nodded.

"So we say he did exactly that. There isn't much else."

"It sounds like you really want to get off this case, McDonald." Her partner said to her.

She sighed. "It's very crazy. I thought I could deal with cases as strange as this but with kids, it's very...deranged."

Metcalf shook her head "Age thirty three, raised in. An upper-middle class family, one sibling, happily married parents. He lived a pretty average life. Got good education and had a happy family. So weird such a person would do this. I mean, he would seem normal on the outside."

"They always do in cases like this." Newman told her.

April Metcalf was a newer police officer to the force. She had only been around for about a year now. She was twenty seven years old, probably too naive for a lot of things but she always tried her hardest, which was admirable.

"So, is the case solved?" Metcalf asked.

Newman and McDonald exchanged glances before she nodded.

"Yes." Officer Caroline McDonald looked back at her younger colleague "I'd say it is."

"McDonald! Newman!" The secretary, Gregory Haverman ran up to them. He held his glasses to keep them from falling down. "We have something new developing from the Freddy Fazbear case."

"What?" Newman turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Another security guard has been reported dead."


	13. Pirates

**AN: I think the FNAF 2 minigames are a huge look into the lore of this game. I'll try to consider them as much as I can. I'm still trying to figure out some things about how this will progress in regarding if FNAF is a prequel or a sequel and how I'll be able to work around things either way so my chapters may come out slower. Thank you for your understanding**

Amir Kar sat alone on the playground. There was a small bench that decayed behind the swings, the four year old boy found himself there most of the time. Even though it was only his first week of kindergarten, Amir had already found himself absolutely friendless. Maybe it was because he was so smart and quiet for his age. He could tell what people thought and why they did things, his parents considered it a gift even though his brother teased him for it a lot. Amir held two stuffed animals, a bear and a fox. He made them play and talk to each other. No one bothered him as he did so. He spoke in his head and pretended it was the animals.

"Hey."

Amir looked up. A first grader stood in front of him. He wore a large baseball and was missing a front tooth.

"Yes?" Amir asked, trying not to cower at the boy who was big for his age.

The boy crossed his arms. "I'm Craig. Do you wanna stop playing with your stuffed toys and play pirates with us? I need a first mate."

After hesitating a moment, he took the older boy up on his offer. The two of them ran over to the jungle gym. Three other kids waited there.

"Okay," smiled Craig "This is Victor, Mason and Gabby."

Amir waved at Craig's friends.

"What's your name?" Victor asked. He was big and beefy but his round glasses made him less intimidating.

"I'm Amir."

"You're a mirror?" Mason, a freckled boy, wrinkled his nose.

The five year old shook his head. "My name is Amir."

Gabby rolled her eyes. She was a small girl with short blonde hair. "That's dumb name."

Amir furrowed his brow. He'd never thought his name was weird. His mom had told his that Amir was a good name because it was Hebrew, Persian, Muslim and Arabic among other things and it made him unique.

"Okay so we're playing pirates." Craig told him. "I'm the captain."

The four kids ran up onto the jungle gym and pretended it was a ship.

"Get the sails!" Victor called out to them and they did so.

"Where are we sailing off to captain?" Mason asked.

Craig stood tall, very into the role. "We're going to Mermaid Island and we're gonna steal all their sand dollars."

The crew cheered. For fifteen minutes, the children played happily. The ship encountered sharks and enemy pirates but they all warded them off with ease, even though Victor fell of the slide and skinned his elbow. Still, he insisted it was just a scratch.

"Captain! I see land!" Gabby, the lookout, said as she pointed into the distance.

"Good job!" Craig grinned. "Where's my first mate?"

Amir ran up excitedly. "Here, sir!"

Gabby let out a sharp snort that might have been able to pass as a laugh.

"Hey!" Mason stepped forwards. "You said that I was your first mate. Not this dork."

Amir didn't want to fight but he distinctly remembered Craig choosing him to be first mate.

"You said I was first mate, Craig." Amir looked up at the older boy.

"I never said that, stupid. You're the cabin boy!" Craig sneered.

Gabby laughed out loud now. "Wow. He's as dumb as his name!"

"Are you deaf or something?" Victor laughed.

"Are you trying to overthrow the first mate?" she snickered.

Craig stepped forwards. "Maybe he's trying to overthrow me! That's mutiny! I say we throw him overboard!"

Amir didn't have the courage to fight back as they yelled at and mocked him. The four children began chanting the word 'overboard'. Craig and Victor lifted him into the air. Amir expected to be thrown down the slide as they said earlier that it was the plank. This was not where they headed however. The first graders took little Amir to the top of the ladder and swiftly threw him right off. He fell ten feet and crashed into the wood chips on the ground. In shock, Amir began to get up and realized that he was hurt more than he thought, nothing broken but a lot of bruises. The boy sniffed as he began to get off the ground.

"Hey!" A voice called. "What was that?"

The first graders stared at the third grader who addressed them.

"I asked a question, loser." Noam Kar took a step forwards. "Why'd you throw him off?"

The children were at a loss for words, too cowardly to stand up to the older kid.

"Whatever," scoffed Noam "I'm sure you guys are losers anyway."

Noam walked over to Amir and pulled him up to his feet and lead him away. He brought him back to the bench behind the swing to sit down.

"Are you okay?" Noam asked him without looking at him.

Amir looked up at his older brother and nodded stiffly. "Thank you."

The thanks was returned with a shrug.

"Don't do whatever you did to make them angry again."

Amir sat still for a moment. "All I did was play with them. They invited me."

"Don't do it again."

"It's not like anyone plays with me anyways."

Noam shrugged again. "If I was your age I'd play with you. Also if I wasn't your brother."

This made Amir chuckle. "Yeah," he said.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Noam looked back at him.

Amir nodded.

"Okay then. That's good." Noam pat him on the back quickly before getting up and moving away. He turned back after a second. "You're still a dork though."

...

"We have no idea where the body has gone." Metcalf frowned.

The police investigating the Freddy Fazbear case stood around their office.

"And it's obvious the manager is trying to cover up whatever he can in the media in order to stay in business." Newman scowled.

"Have we checked in on him as a suspect?" Metcalf asked.

"His alibi has been flawless from the beginning and still is. He didn't have anything to do with either deaths as far as we're concerned." McDonald sighed.

"So then what?" Newman crossed his arms. "Do we follow the manager's wishes?"

McDonald shrugged. "Is there another option?"

"Then has this trail run cold again?" Metcalf sighed. "Do we leave it alone?"

...

Noam Kar sat on the bench behind the swings. Somehow in the past few months, it had fallen apart even more. Why had he been so mean to his brother? He wouldn't have been if he had known. He would be nice and awesome all the time, the perfect brother to the little boy who just wanted to fit in. He was old enough to understand but it still hit him hard, it was still so unimaginable. His parents had withdrawn lately with grief which was worse for Noam as he felt he had to be strong. Amir Kar wouldn't even have stayed behind while they went to the bathroom if he wasn't so sad. Why did he always have to try and outshine his younger brother? Why did he always feel he had to prove he was superior? He was already older and more popular. He didn't have to be so mean. He didn't have to. Why would he do it? Noam Kar would never understand himself the way he used to be. If there was anything that could haunt a boy for the rest of his life, hurting his brother before he died...How could he ever think highly of himself ever again? Who was he? Noam would spend the rest of his life trying to be something different than he once was. He had to prove he wasn't the boy that drove his brother away. He had to prove it to himself, whether it was true or not.


	14. Perfection

"Give gifts. Give life. Give gifts. Give life. The gift is life. The gift of life." Henry Cartwright sung quietly to himself as he pinned the photos to the corkboard. Finally he had moved out and found an apartment perfect to work on his plan. The year was 1987 and today was Henry's 30th birthday. He had almost forgotten, it wasn't like his birthdays were ever anything special anyways. It would be a lie to say he wasn't losing his faith. Had Freddy and the others already forgotten him? He couldn't them. He could never. Not even after 15 years, after his parents made him stop going, they said he was too old. He didn't care. He had eyes on three kids already. One of them was only two so it would be difficult to tell right now, all he knew was that she loved going to Freddy Fazbear's, more than any other child in the area. She would laugh and giggle at all of it, even though she was so young.

"This one or this one?" He held up the pictures of two little boys. They looked about the same. Henry took note that their hair both matched the unique colour of Freddy's fur. "Oh, but he is so much more of a leader. Much more mature, almost too much so."

Henry squinted at the boys. One of them smiled brightly in his photo, he was with a soccer ball and in a red and white soccer jersey. The other photo was a school photo, the boy wore a black T-shirt and smiled for the camera. He knew little about the two boys besides the few times he could follow them around. Except. Maybe this one. Maybe he would be perfect. He wasn't as cheerful as Freddy though, that could be a problem.

Something that Henry knew, however, was that the boy he chose would have to die. He shook his head. No, they weren't dying. It was their souls being sacrificed. He wouldn't be dead, just transformed into Freddy. According to him, once the souls fuel the personalities of the friends he knows must be real, they'll come to life. They'd be just like them. He did consider the possibility of the kid's personalities taking over instead, he just assumed that after some time, they would turn into the beloved characters. Was his past too gloomy to be Freddy? Henry frowned. No, he was perfect. At least his mind would be easy to deteriorate, after what he'd been through. Freddy would take over in a second. Finally, three out of four solid children were chosen.

"There we have it. This is our choice." Henry pinned the photo to the wall and put his hands on his hips. "Ben Bradley, Molly Chung, and Noam Kar."

...

After the recent incident, well, two years ago, Henry felt very much back in the game. The year was 1989, all four children were chosen. Now he just had to wait for them to be all there at once so he could execute his plan. He thought for a bit, maybe, he needed one more. There were plenty of suits in the back and there was that golden one. Henry felt something weird just then. Something in his mind telling him that Golden Freddy didn't need a child soul. He shook it off. Molly Chung and Noam Kar had both gotten little siblings in the same year. Henry took consideration of them as well. Perhaps they deserved some further looking into. He didn't think it'd take long now. It would be very soon. The children's souls will soon fuel the beautiful essence that is the Freddy Fazbear Band. These children should feel honored. They were the chosen ones. They were perfect. It'd all be perfect. Soon.

**AN: The next one will be longer and out soon. I promise.**


	15. Wrong

Molly and Laura sat on the edge of the stage. The time was 4:00am, the guard was the fifteenth they'd gotten to besides Henry. This one had not lasted long. Most of them are gone in a night or so, this one barely lasted 2 hours. It's now been five months since the children were murdered. It already felt like police had officially given up on them and every death was promptly swept under the rug. No one knew of Freddy Fazbear's dirty secret. Amir slept behind his curtain and Ben had insisted on staying in the backstage area after they were done with the body.

"My favourite food was pizza." Laura giggled. She couldn't eat now, she wasn't ever hungry but she still missed the flavours.

"Mine was chocolate." Molly sighed. "Oh. And spaghetti."

"It's weird seeing everyone else eat pizza while we sing. It makes me hungry." The younger girl frowned. "Well. It doesn't actually. I haven't felt hungry in a long time. I do want food though."

Molly nodded. "Don't worry. I know what you mean."

The two girls sat in the silence. Laura wanted to swing her legs while she sat but last time she did that she dented Chica's foot. She hated the noise it made anyways.

"Laura?" Molly looked over to the other girl.

"Yeah?"

"Do...do you think that it's right? What we're doing? I mean-"

"No." Laura cut her off. "I think it's better than letting someone like him hurt anyone else though."

"But what if he won't?"

"What do you mean?"

Molly shrugged. "The guy tonight seemed really nice. He didn't seem grumpy or creepy like most of the others. He seemed friendly."

Laura looked down. Even though she was younger than Molly and only six years old, she had some sort of maturity that many kids her age lacked. Laura had always been reasonable which made her both fun and smart. Her mother had always told her she'd go far in life with that. So far.

"Well?" Molly asked impatiently.

"Molly. We don't know. That's what's so bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...any guard can seem friendly. It might just be an act."

Molly let out a long breath. "I know."

"I mean," continued Laura "how can we ever trust someone like that again?"

Is that what they were now? Blind little children stuck unable to trust anyone but each other from now on.

"But…" Molly didn't finish.

Laura gulped. The guilt crept in on her as they spoke. This wasn't right, Molly knew it, she knew it. What else was there though? In a world full of pain and anger. They were so, so young. Still, all the killing got harder and easier at the same time.

"Guys?" Amir wheeled out from behind the curtain. "Can you be more quiet, please?"

Molly bit her lip. Amir was the same age as her little sister. She never had thought of herself as loving her little sister. After all this though, she realized how much she did. She missed everything. She wanted to play pretend again, eat pasta, run around on the playground, slide down a slide or at least hug her mom, or her sister. She'd never hug again.

"Sorry, Amir." Laura said and he rolled back into his curtain.

Without another word, Laura stood up and took her place. With a small sigh, Molly picked up the guitar and stood as well. She could fall asleep standing if she wanted to. Laura continued to think after Molly was asleep. Maybe what they were doing did have to stop. None of them had thought too deeply into the consequences of the living such as the families of these people.

...

Ben slowly made his way back to the stage. He saw the souls of Laura and Molly as they slept. He shook his head. They were even younger than him. They didn't deserve this, something like this was unimaginable to them before. Ben had watched them. Flashing through his mind he saw Laura's face in a frozen scream as she was being stuffed. Molly's face, drenched in the blood. Though they tried to forget the robot casings and talk to each other's souls, it was obvious that the robot was there. Their wide and disgusting eyes poked through and glared down at the children. Ben looked to the floor. He should've done more. He should've fought him harder. Maybe he could've saved them. He was the oldest, he should've put them first, he should've made it his first priority to save them but he couldn't and still can't. He had never felt so helpless and the feeling sticks. The words themselves haunted him, scolding him and taunting him._ You couldn't save them_. Now he was going to make everyone like that man pay for this. All of this. The feelings, the pain, the death, he wasn't allowed to just tear their lives away and be free with it. No. He would have to suffer.

They would all say in their minds that it was the animatronic that was the killer as much as it was them, as they were the ones who started it all. Like somehow the band member was making them do it. It's like there were three layers. There was the happy animals friends who sang for the children and the animals who murdered those guards at night. Then, under all of it, there were four children. They had no idea what sort alignment there was on that layer. Maybe the personalities of the animatronics were taking over and making them this way. But...weren't the robots just empty slates before? They didn't know that Henry Cartwright had guessed correctly. Their personalities would soon be overtaken by the animatronics. This was not because the robots had personalities though, but because being inside of them itself was what was changing these kids. They wouldn't be sane for long. The animatronics didn't have their own personalities though. They couldn't take on separately from the kids, no, of course not. There was no way another separate personality could be spawned from one soul, no matter how tattered, right? That idea was crazy. Maybe.


End file.
